User talk:Kryon78
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Island Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rifle page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Romcombo (Talk) 04:35, September 14, 2011 RE:Renaming Hey and thanks for your message, I will look at the auto rifle page. The licensing is diffrent on here as we have not added specific licenses for game material yet. If you took the screenshot yourself n game use the "I took this image myself" option and if you got it from a game website use the fair use option for now. Romcombo(Talk) 17:33, September 17, 2011 (UTC) : The auto rifle page cannot be renamed because there is another auto rifle page that rederiects to the rifle page as it was decided (I believe) to keep the guns that use the same ammo together. If you wish to rederict it use the #REDIRECT [[]] source with the page name in the brackets. Category:Images of skills There's already a category for those image: Category:Images of icons. I already added the Logan skill icons to that category, so making the "Images of skills" is redundant. This is just to explain to you why I'm going to edit all of them. Reversinator 20:26, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :I think that it's unnecessary to make a subcategory for Images of icons. And, at least in my opinion, it doesn't seem that messy. Reversinator 11:19, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Chopper First of all, you really didn't need to give me a lecture on the helicopter. Second, we can just delete the info and leave it at that. Is there anything wrong with removing it? If you don't mind, I'll delete it and be done with it. Reversinator 13:16, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not saying that your reasoning is weak, I'm just asking if we really need to mention the helicopter model in the first place. This info on the helicopter isn't important, and we can't label it as a specific type of copter without it being considered coincidence. Reversinator 14:17, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Admin I've noticed that you're doing a great job on the wiki. Why don't you try requesting for admin rights? I honestly think you have what it takes to be an admin. Reversinator 18:34, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Game info Try watching Youtube videos, that's how I get my information. Alockwood1 21:33, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Spam There's no "official" place for reporting spam, but if you leave a message on the chat about it, an admin should notice, so long as it doesn't get buried. Reversinator 02:31, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Venom Mod Hi ! Этот мод где-то потеряли. Вам легче проинформировать кого следует об этом. А может и сами восстановите. С уваж. Тихий Дон 18:49, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :Can you type in English? Alockwood1 20:32, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Venom Mod The previous article for the mod was of very poor quality. I didn't delete it because I though it didn't exist, I deleted it because of its bad quality. Reversinator 12:15, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I apologize. I apologize for the inconvience, and for deleting the stub. I didn't realize that I deleted it. And, just for the record, I am not badge hunting. I learned my lesson on the Fallout Wiki. I realize it is bad for the Wiki readers, and for other editors. I apoligize for creating any trouble, and I promise this incident will not happen again. 20x|link=User:WalkingTall217 [[User talk:WalkingTall217|'All men were created equal. Not all men remain so.']] Categories Hey, I noticed you added the three categories to Heavy Morning Star in separate edits, and I just wanted to remind you to add the categories to an article in one edit. --Reversinator 14:48, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Rollback If you think you don't deserve an admin spot, the least I could do is grant you rollback status. In my opinion, you have shown yourself to be capable on this wiki, both editing articles and reverting spam edits, and for that I give you rollback. You should have it in a few minutes. Reversinator 03:59, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Gallery Thanks for the information. Didn't know the code to do that stuff. Alockwood1 00:46, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Admin Let me try to convince you again to be an admin. There are no other admins on the wiki anymore. I'm the only active sysop and the only active bureaucrat. This is why I'm asking you to become an admin. You easily pass all of the requirements listed here, so there's no problem there. You don't need Jake's knowledge of coding to become an admin, just above average knowledge of Wiki Text. For the heli issue, I was trying to convince you that we didn't even need it in the first place. It was just too speculative. For the weapon issue, it seems like you convinced Alockwood at the end, though I'm personally in favor of sub-types. And the last thing is that the wiki needs a fully active admin. I'll still be monitoring, but I'm spending more and more time at the Scribblenauts wiki, meaning that there needs to be someone else. And I believe that someone else will be you. Reversinator 15:40, February 19, 2012 (UTC)